


Beast Within Challenge

by Winchesterek



Series: Mating_Games 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knotting Stiles. For mating_games beast within challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast Within Challenge

  


 


End file.
